1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a monitoring system and a monitoring terminal applicable to the monitoring system that detect and monitor a suspicious person in public places and issue a response instruction for the detected suspicious person to a guard.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a monitoring system is used in public places, in which a plurality of monitoring camera terminals are used to detect a suspicious person and monitor (trace) the detected suspicious person. The suspicious person is a person having to be monitored (a monitoring target person), including not only a person having suspicious behavior but a person on the wanted list or the like. The monitoring system displays the imaged image of each monitoring camera terminal on a display device installed in a monitoring room so that the suspicious person can be monitored in the monitoring room.
Further, in order to reduce the burden of a observer that monitors the screen of the display device, the correspondence between the imaging areas (the monitoring areas) of the monitoring camera terminals is used to automatically change, depending on the travel of the suspicious person, the monitoring camera terminal for displaying the imaged image (see Japanese published unexamined application No. 2008-219570). Further, in Japanese published unexamined application No. 2008-219570, each monitoring camera terminal extracts the characteristics of a mobile object, and the time difference in which highly correlated characteristics are detected is used to estimate the correspondence (coupling related information) between the monitoring camera terminals.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-219570